


Waste of a lovely night

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is oblivious, F/M, Gilbert tries to be subtle, Just them pretending like they're not already in love with each other, Shamelessly based off that song from la la land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne and Gilbert stumble on a perfect romantic view, but what a shame it's wasted on them. For there is NOTHING romantical whatsoever between them....





	Waste of a lovely night

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the la la land soundtrack and Waste of a lovely night just reminds me of Anne and Gilbert where they're just denying there's any feelings or anything romantic between them

Anne simply adored the spring evenings in Avonlea. The light breeze, the flowers just beginning to bloom, the pink and orange sunsets. Truly there was nothing more beautiful.

 

So when Marilla asked her to go to town for a few errands, she insisted on going alone. She loved Jerry like a brother, but those views of Avonlea were something she liked to treasure to herself, even if that did seem awfully selfish.

 

The walk there was fairly uneventful, for she knew the _real_ excitement lay in the way home. When the task she'd set out to do was complete and her mind would be free to roam.

 

Except that didn't happen. Because it seemed like fate liked to play cruel tricks on her. Anne was leaving the shop, her basket full of the items Marilla requested, when she quite literally bumped into none other than Gilbert Blythe.

 

The basket was dropped to the floor and it's contents sent spilling onto the ground.

 

“Anne!” Gilbert immediately crouched down to pick up her items. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, I wasn't looking where I was going. Marilla already warned me to be more mindful.” Anne already picked up most of the items, stuffing them back in the basket hastily.

 

They both reached at the same time, their hands briefly touching before Anne recoiled as if his touch had burned her.

 

She stood up quickly, and Gilbert handed her the package.

 

“Well, thank you. I'll see you in school.” She nodded and promptly turned away.

 

“Hey, Anne!” Gilbert jogged a little to catch up to her. “I can walk you home? I'm heading that way anyway.”

 

She thought about it, what Diana would say, what _Ruby_ would say, if she knew. But Gilbert had sort of become her friend lately, and there was nothing inappropriate about two friends walking together. And it was going to get dark soon, the sun sinking lower in the pink sky. She didn't particularly enjoy walking alone in the dark, especially not since her imagination had gotten the better of her that time. Now it was behind terrifying to venture into the forest at night, her cruel mind reminding her of the tale of the old lost ghost bride and the murdered school children.

Anyway, she knew that even if she said no, he'd still have to follow her since the Blythe farm was in the same direction she was heading.

 

“Alright.” She shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. But she secretly enjoyed his company. Gilbert knew how to have interesting, intelligent conversations. Not that she didn't love Diana dearly, but sometimes it was refreshing to speak to someone who challenged her like Gilbert did.

 

They walked along the road back towards Green Gables, passing under the fresh blossoms beginning to bloom. Anne looked up at them, holding on to her hat so it didn't fall off her head from the angle she had craned her neck. Gilbert wasn't watching the blossoms, he was watching Anne.

 

He couldn't help himself. There was just something about the way she saw the world that he admired, how she saw the beauty in even the smallest of things. Most people didn't give much thought to the blossoms other than the odd remark of how pretty they were. But Anne would describe them in a way that somehow made them more than just little flowers, like they were something magical.

 

The sun was setting behind them, casting long shadows on the ground as they walked. Anne was swinging her basket even though Gilbert had offered to carry it for her. They talked casually about school, how each other's farms were, Anne asked about Bash and Mary, Gilbert returned with asking about Matthew and Marilla. It was a civil conversation, something they'd slowly gotten used to.

 

The stroll was pleasant, but certainly _not_ romantic.

 

Since it was such a lovely evening, they decided to take a slightly different route home. Anne knew Marilla would wonder where she was, but on days like this it was surely a crime to be locked up inside, even if she _was_ with Gilbert Blythe.

 

They followed down a woodland path, and stumbled upon a small lake. Anne audibly gasped, slowly approaching the lake. The reflection from the sun caused the water to glitter, as if it had been sprinkled in some kind of fairy dust. It was somehow even more beautiful than the lake of shining waters.

Some of the blossoms on the surrounding trees had fallen into the water, gently floating on the surface. There were a few wildflowers beginning to bloom around the bank of the lake, framing it in a wonderful colour.

 

“Such a beautiful lake.” Anne mumbled to herself, slowly walking towards it and crouching down to run a hand through the water.

 

“Breathtaking.” She'd almost forgotten Gilbert was here.

 

“It's like a lake from a fairytale, Camelot.” She stood up, taking in the view once more. She remembered the poems she'd read, the ancient tales of knights and romance.  “I could just picture the Lady of the Lake emerging from the crystal waters, or Elaine gracefully sent adrift in her boat as she lay in the deepest sleep of death, flowers clasped in her delicate hands.”

 

“Truly a romantic view.” Gilbert said, but Anne turned sharply to him.

 

“It is. But what a same it's us.” She folded her arms. “It's a perfect romantic view and it's a shame it's wasted on us.”

 

“Oh really?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow, his signature smirk on his lips.

 

“This place is the perfect place for two star crossed lovers to seek refuge, running away to be together after their families forbid it.” She had that dreamy look in her eye that Gilbert had grown awfully fond of as of late.

 

“Or, perhaps a place where the most romantic of vows are traded. Or two elderly lovers, still youthful to each other, sharing a moment of utter peace, knowing that any day could be their last together…”

 

Gilbert watched her as she ran through her romantic scenarios, her eyes sparking as much as the water, if not more.

 

“Indeed then it is a shame that it's merely us.” Gilbert chuckled, his hands shoved into his pockets. “A perfect view but no one to make use of it.”

 

“It's such a romantic sight, and it deserves true romance.” Anne sighed wistfully.

 

“And that could never happen here.” Gilbert gestured between them and she nodded.

 

“There is nothing romantical here whatsoever.” She shrugged casually.

 

“No spark.” He wrinkled his face jokingly and she rolled her eyes in mirth.

 

She supposed it really _was_ a romantic view, and secretly she was glad she was with Gilbert. If anyone deserved to see such a sight, it was him. He knew how to properly appreciate this.

 

They stood in comfortable silence, gazing over the waters together. Gilbert stood beside Anne, glancing down at her ever so often with a fond smile.

 

Anne was none the wiser to his stolen glances, her own gaze fixated on the view.

 

“It's a beautiful world.” She whispered, “Full of beautiful things.”

 

Gilbert looked at Anne once more, running his gaze over her features. Sure the view was nice, but it was nothing compared to her. She was right that the world was full of beautiful things, but for Gilbert, she was secretly one of those things.

 

“Yes, yes it is.” He smiled, nodding. If only she knew.


End file.
